


A Lovely Morning in Midgard

by KuroBakura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and his lover, Jesse spend some time together before he headed out for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Morning in Midgard

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on prompt but I do not have a link for it. When I do, I will post a link to it.
> 
> I plan do more of this pairing, if people like it enough.

Thor was getting dressed to head the Avengers tower for a meeting with the gang. Thor gave up his rights in Asgard to be with his lover. Thor's lover is a male mortal named Jesse. Thor would do ANY THING for this man. Even, if it cost him his right to the Asgardian throne. Jesse is a thin man in his late teens (19 at least) but no more than 21. Skin was the color of a rich, chocolate pudding and very smooth to the touch. Eyes were the color of emeralds (very rare) and his eyelashes, full and long. Hair was loose and curly and the color of licorice in a medium bob style that went with his girlish figure. He was sleeping in the queen size bed that him and Thor share in their home. Thor and Jesse are not sexual active at this point in their relationship but they have seen each other naked and sleep in the nude. As Thor was buttoning up his pants, he looked over at his boyfriend ans smiled.

“I adore this man so much. I know we only have been together for about a few months but I feel like...wait...I know he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Thor thought to himself. Jesse turned in his sleep and made a weak and sleepy groaning sound. Thor giggled silently.

“Ooh! He is so cute!!” Thor thought happily as he swooned at his lover. Suddenly, he saw Jesse open his eyes and stretch out on the bed. Only thing that the blanket was covering was the lower half of his body. Jesse looked up at his man and smiled.

“Morning, boo.” Jesse said. Thor walked over to Jesse and sat on the bed. He leaned forward and looked into his lover's eyes.

“Morning, sweetheart.” Thor replied, smiling. Jesse caressed one of Thor's cheeks and Thor bent his head down. They kissed for several seconds. When they let got, Thor suddenly felt depressed.

“You okay, love?” Jesse asked. Thor hugged Jesse and sighed.

“I do not want to go out today.” Thor replied.

“Is there a certain reason?” Jesse asked, who was feeling curious. Thor laid down next to Jesse and hugged him.

“I just want to stay home and be with you. ..Why does life have to be so hard?” Thor said.

“Awe. I always ask the same question myself. Never could find an answer for it. Probably never will find one either.” Jesse answered. Thor buried his head in the pillow nearest to him and sighed. Jesse rolled over to Thor and wrapped his arms around.

“Awe. Cheer up, sweetie. I know being a person can be hard. Trust me, I dealt with a lot of crap my whole life and...huh...Thor?” Jessie said. Thor rubbed Jesse's cheek.

“I know. Actually, to be honest. I should not even be complaining about myself like that. I am sorry that you had to go through all that bullshit. The bullying, abuse and being told these lies that you will never amount to anything when actually, you are so much more than what people think of you. You are one of the most smartest, bravest, sweetest and kindest people I have ever known in my entire life. I love you so much, Jesse.” Thor told him. Jesse kissed Thor's cheek.

“I love you too.” Jesse said. Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, Thor looked at the clock.

“Oh crap! I need to get going or Tony will sass me.” Thor said, getting out of bed quickly. As Thor got ready again, Jesse suddenly thought of something.

“Hey, Thor...will I ever meet these friends of yours? I know that you are nervous about them meeting me but I am not nervous at all. Whenever you are ready or if you do not want me to, it is fine. I love you.” Jesse asked. Thor stopped for minute.

“In time, yes. Thing is...I am not fully out to them or anyone yet..besides you. I know you want me to be ready for when I do.” Thor answered.

“Are they accepting of anything or anyone LGBT?” Jesse asked.

“I am not totally sure, to be honest.” Thor replied.

“Sorry if I say anything wrong.” Jesse said.

“It's fine. Actually, I am glad you did because now I know they you want to. And I love you, too.” Thor replied. Thor, now fully dressed and with shoes on, he looked at his watch.

“Well, I got to get going. I'll see you later.” Thor said. He walked over to Jesse and kissed him one more time.

“See you later, too, Hun.” Jesse said.

“Do you want me to anything for dinner before I come home?” Thor asked.

“Nah. I plan on cooking dinner tonight. ...You better get going before Tony sasses you.” Jesse said. Thor nodded and blew Jessie a kiss. As Thor rushed downstairs and headed out the door, his phone began to rang. It was Tony Stark. Thor answered the call as got in his car, then hung up drove off.

Back upstairs in their room, Jesse got out of bed and got dressed himself. When he went to downstairs to make some breakfast, he notices a piece of with his name on it laying on the table in the dining room.

“What's this?” Jesse said to himself, walking over to the table. He picked up the piece of paper, opened it up and smiled.

 

It said:

 

Jesse,

I am not sure when you will be reading this note or you will see this at all but I just wanted to wish you a great day and to tell you that I love you so much. Thank you for being who you are and supporting me in what I do. You are an inspiration to me. To me, you are my Avenger.

 

Love,

Thor

 

Jesse teared up and held the note close to him.

“I love you so much, too, Thor.” Jesse said. He kissed the note, put it back down on to the table and began to cook breakfast for himself.

 

_**-Later that Day/Evening-** _

 

Thor and Jesse sat on the couch, watching a movie and cuddling. Jesse looked up at Thor.

“I read the note you left me this morning.” Jesse suddenly piped up. Thor blushed and Jesse giggled a bit. He felt Jesse kiss him on the cheek.

“You are wonderful, you know that? You are also my inspiration and favorite Avenger.” Jesse added. Thor wrapped his arm around his man and kissed the top of his head.

“Thanks, Darling.” Thor said, feeling happy.

“You're welcome.” Jesse said, feeling the same way.

“You know, even though, we never work nor have to...I am glad they we both like helping others in need. I also love spending time with you. I know sometimes that we need time to ourselves alone but when we are together...I always feel like the most happiest and luckiest person on Earth. You are my true love, Jesse. That is a fact because I feel it in my heart.” Thor told him.

“I feel the same way about you, Thor.” Jesse said.

“Let me just say one more thing...I do NOT regret leaving Asgard at all. I do worry about my brother, Loki but since we both left, I have no been able to find or contact him. Not that he would want to speak to me but that's his choice.” Thor said.

“I'm so sorry.” Jesse said.  
“It's not your fault. My Father is a bastard and after our Mother died...everything fell apart and I just got tired of everything and my Father. I miss my friends Fandral and Sif but I know that I will never see them again. Probably for the best anyway. I never told them nor got to say goodby. They probably hate me now. But like it said, I rather be here with you and happy than back in Asgard and miserable.” Thor said. Jesse hugged him tighter.

“I know how you feel. I wish things were better for you but yet, I rather you feel happy and if things have to be this way...then we'll just live our life and see where the future takes us. I hope that did not sound mean.” Jesse told him.

“Nah and you're right. ..Anyway, how was your day? Anything interesting happen?” Thor asked.

“Pretty good and not really. You? ...Did you get sassed by Tony?” Jesse asked.

“Oh yes but not as bad I thought it would be actually.” Thor said.

“That's good.” Jesse said.

“I'm just glad I was able to go home early. I love being a hero but sometimes...it can be tough and stressful.” Thor said.

“I would not doubt that.” Jesse said.

“But I love it so I really can not complain. Also, not only I want to protect all living beings on this realm but...I want to protect you as well.” Thor said.

“Awe! ..I love you.” Jesse said.

“I love you, too.” Thor said. After, finishing the movie and both of then decided to get ready for bed. Thor and Jesse took a shower, dried off and got in to bed. As they were cuddling, Jesse and Thor were thinking about everything that happened throughout the day.

“Jesse?” Thor asked.

“Yes?” Jesse asked back.

“You never told me about your parents.” Thor told him.

“Thor...” Jesse said

“Sorry. You do not have to tell me. I just realized this. Sorry.” Thor said.

“It's fine. I will tell you about them sooner or later. ...Well...I'm beat. See you in the morning. Night, boo.” Jesse said, getting comfy next to Thor.

“Night, my love.” Thor replied. Thor turned off his lamp and got comfy as well. Both of them feel asleep in no time, smiling.

 

 


End file.
